gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monopoly Millionaires' Club
Monopoly Millionaires' Club was a lottery game show based on the board game, Monopoly. Gameplay Holders of the game's scratch-off tickets (formerly winners of a 2nd Chance online drawing; as it began as a number draw game) will be selected at random from groups representing Monopoly playing pieces from the studio audience to come up onstage to play a series of Monopoly-style games (mostly based on properties and other spaces) for up to $100,000. One player is designated a representative of a specific lottery section, five in all. That player will divide all non-endgame winnings between themselves and the other 40 people in that section (similar to NY Wired). Games * Electric Company: The player faces a game board of 25 lightbulbs and a display of ten switches, each of which lights up anywhere from 1-10 bulbs on the board (the first ten are worth $50 apiece, the next five add $100 to the total, #16 is worth an additional $4,000, #17-#21 each add $5,000, #22 and #23 are each worth $10,000, and #24 is worth the remaining $50,000). The player can stop at any time once the possibility of lighting the red lightbulb (#25) is present, since lighting it will cause a blackout and no money to be awarded. ** NOTE: For the first six taped episodes of Season 1, the switches were all red and numbered from 1 to 10, while the amounts under the bulbs resembled the large display above them. For all other shows, the switches are color-coded and the displays now show the number of lightbulbs lit, plus the amounts under the bulbs are easier to read. * Ride the Rails: Ten different railroad names are listed (the first four of which are Monopoly railroads), each of which will release a certain number of railroad cars other than the caboose. Each revealed car adds add money to the money meter ($1,000/$2,000/$3,000/$5,000), and the player can hit the brakes at any time and banks the money earned because if the caboose comes out before the brake is pressed, all the money from that turn is lost. If after four turns the money meter reaches $50,000, the bank is doubled to $100,000. Otherwise, s/he keeps the money the player did win. * Block Party: The contestant faces a board of twelve cards numbered 1 through 12. Eight have colors representing the monopolies on the board (Brown (replacing purple): $1,000/Light Blue: $2,000/Pink: $3,000/Orange: $4,000/Red: $5,000/Yellow: $6,000/Green: $10,000/Dark Blue: $20,000), three have strikes, and there's one Block Party card that will light up all properties on a chosen block (though sometimes it is necessary to light up the other half of the block when the first half is already lit). If two strikes are found, the current bank will be cut in half, and finding all three strikes ends the game and lost the money. Winning all eight monopolies augments the total to $100,000. * No Vacancy: Five limos are presented per turn, each of which has anywhere from one to five passengers to be placed on one of three hotel floors, with a limit of seven per floor. Each floor's rooms are worth money and each floor has a different value. The money is multiplied by the number of guests checked-in. The rooms on the bottom floor are worth $1,000, $2,000 per person on the middle floor and $3,000 per person on the top. Filling up all 21 spaces exactly wins the $100,000, but overbooking any level ends the game. * Advance to Boardwalk: The objective is to roll one die and make it 14 spaces (the first space is worth $1,000 with each space worth $1,000 more than the last, up to $13,000; these amounts are cumulative) to Boardwalk without re-rolling any numbers. Rolling numbers that will put him/her beyond "Boardwalk" will not be counted against them. The contestant can repeat one number and continue, but the 2nd repeat ends the game and loses the money. Making it to "Boardwalk" wins the $100,000. In the event that the contestant is unable to reach "Boardwalk" exactly because the number(s) needed to get there were already rolled, it's an automatic bailout. * Park-It: There are 10 colored cars on either side of the game board with five levels of parking spaces, each worth a dollar amount from $1,000-$10,000. The object of the game is to park five cars on each of the five levels in order from low to high and win the $100,000. * Community Chest: In each round, 10 community chests are presented, each filled with dollar amounts ranging from $500-$5,000. After an amount is revealed, the player can either keep that or give it back and pick another chest, knowing the remaining dollar amounts will double each time. Picking an amount less than the amount given back loses the game. In case of a tie, ties go to the contestant. ** For Season 2, the maximum amount increases to $6,000, and the objective was simplified to getting a grand total of $50,000. As before, each chest doubles per turn; after three turns, the player can bail out, because picking a chest worth less than the amount in the bank loses everything and reaching 50 grand or more augments the grand total to $100,000. * Bank Buster: Before the player is a vault with six locks on it and 12 keys to unlock the locks. Each pair of keys has a dollar amount ($6,000, $7,000, $8,000, $9,000, $10,000, and $20,000). The contestant picks off keys and each time an amount is revealed, it is added to the bank and a lock is unlocked. But if at anytime the contestant uncovers a match (an amount previously revealed), the lock gets relocked, the amount gets taken out of the bank and becomes out of play. Making two matches ends the game and loses all the money. Unlocking five locks by revealing five unmatched amounts wins the $100,000. Go For a Million The finale of each show. On the first six taped episodes of Season 1, the contestants stood on the board with the order going from low to high. Each player had the option to surrender their (and their section's) winnings to play. If more than one player chose to surrender, the one with the higher total got to play. If there was a tie for winnings, a randomizer was used to determine who actually played the endgame. For the rest of Season 1 and the entirety of Season 2, the contestants remain seated in their sections with the order going from high to low, and Billy asks each section's representative for a verbal response. In both cases, the winnings of those who don't get a chance to play are safe, although it is not known what happens if none of the eligible players opt to play the endgame. Like in the 1990 endgame, the objective is to go once around the board. As before, five rolls of the dice are provided and doubles award an extra roll, although on this version and like in the board game, rolling three doubles in a row will send the player to Jail (and in this version, end the game). Each property has a cash amount behind it: Purple: *Baltic Ave.: $2,000 Cyan: *Oriental Ave.: $2,500 *Vermont Ave.: $3,000 *Connecticut Ave.: $4,000 Magenta: *St. Charles Place: $5,000 *States Ave.: $6,000 *Virginia Ave.: $7,000 Orange: *St. James Place: $8,000 *Tennessee Ave.: $9,000 *New York Ave.: $10,000 Red: *Kentucky Ave.: $12,000 *Indiana Ave.: $13,000 *Illinois Ave.: $14,000 Yellow: *Atlantic Ave.: $15,000 *Ventnor Ave.: $16,000 *Marvin Gardens: $17,000 Green: *Pacific Ave.: $18,000 *North Carolina Ave.: $19,000 *Pennsylvania Ave.: $20,000 Blue: *Park Place: $30,000 *Boardwalk: $40,000 The railroads and other spaces hide various prizes: * Railroads: For Season 1, these held various trips – B&O gave a trip to Paris, Pennsylvania awarded a trip to New York City, Short Line offered a trip to Fiji, and Reading is unknown as it was never hit in Season 1. Beginning at the start of Season 2, each railroad gives a choice of three "tunnels", each worth something. * Water Works: Four possible prize options, presumably all water-related (on one occasion, the player won a hot tub; on another, a jetski). * Electric Company: An electricity-related prize. * Chance/Community Chest: Played the same as the board game, with four cards presented. The spaces before GO have a "Go to Jail" and a "Advance to GO" card among their sets of four. * Just Visiting: A trip to Alcatraz. * Free Parking: Four meters are presented, three of which have prizes. For Season 1, the fourth meter was "expired" (a dud), whereas Season 2 changed this to "Lose a Roll". * Luxury Tax: For Season 1, this was a choice of bad options - either lose half the money, or all the money. Season 2 changed this to automatically losing half the money and ending the game right there. * Income Tax: An extra roll or a cash prize. * Go to Jail: Ends the game and takes away the money (as does rolling three doubles in a row or drawing a "Go to Jail" card from Chance or Community Chest). Running out of rolls before getting to GO means the player keeps the money. The player can stop at any time and keep his/her prizes and split their endgame winnings with their section. Getting past GO is worth $200,000, while landing exactly on GO or picking the "Advance to GO" card is worth $1,000,000. If the $200,000 is won, they split that amount with their section, but if the million is won, the player wins it and their section splits an Audience Jackpot ($200,000 for all episodes except #6, $300,000 for episodes 6 & 14). Upon winning the million, the contestant is given by the models a diamond-encrusted Rich Uncle Pennybags/Mr. Monopoly Top Hat. At-Home Element In addition to the studio game, an at-home game is played with Todd Newton and a player from one of the MMC states, all for $10,000. * Cash Register: Six lettered keys are shown, three of which will add one zero to a base of $1 while the other three add two zeroes. The player picks two keys, and wins whatever amount is the result (at least $100). * Money Bags: Eight lettered bags are shown, containing two each of $50, $100, $500, and $1,000. The player picks two bags, and if both picks have matching dollar amounts s/he wins the $10,000. Otherwise, they win the total of the two bags' amounts. * Hotels: Four lettered blueprints are shown, containing between 0-3 hotels. If the two biggest blueprints are chosen, both of the least valuable colored monopolies will be occupied with hotels; otherwise, it's $250/hotel. Season 2 added a fifth blueprint. Studio Season 1: The Rio All-Suite Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada Season 2: Bally's Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada Inventors Kevin Belinkoff Todd P. Levitt Steve Saferin, of Scientific Games Property Trivia * On December 26, 2014, the Monopoly Millionaires' Club drawings were discontinued due to low ticket sales, but it was later revived as a $5 scratch-off card. The TV show, however, went on as planned. * Local Las Vegas stations did not air the show due to the fact that there is no lottery in Nevada. * The show was scheduled to air on GSN beginning March 31, 2015, but was replaced by Shop 'Til You Drop in the morning slot and a rerun of The Chase in the afternoon slot. For whatever reason, seemingly at the last minute, these listings were pulled from the advance schedules and the show's page was removed from GSN's website. Further, the show's website has removed all references to GSN. * For the entirety of Season 1 (12 episodes), the series ran for an hour with five games played followed by "GO For a Million". Season 2 cut the timeslot to a half-hour, with just three games followed by "GO For a Million". * Repeats aired with some frequency: after Season 1 finished airing on June 13, 2015, the episodes were rerun in order through September 5. Season 2 aired repeats from November 28, 2015 through January 2, 2016; January 23, 2016; February 6, 2016; and March 26 through April 30, 2016. In all cases, the uploads on the official YouTube channel (see below) had their names edited to reflect the repeat dates. Gallery Monopoly-millionaires-club-04.jpg Monopoly-millionaires-club-02 1200x800.jpg Monopoly-millionaires-club-01.jpg Monopoly-millionaires-club-03.jpg For videos of the show: click here. See Also Monopoly Links Official Site YouTube Channel Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Lottery Category:Syndicated shows Category:2015 premieres Category:2016 endings